


Lovely

by pastel_castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cute, Destiel Oneshot, Drunk Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_castiel/pseuds/pastel_castiel
Summary: "You are intoxicated, Dean."





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fic. So, sorry if this low quality.

Sam shifted his focus from his computer screen to Dean. His older brother sat at the bar with a semi-slumped posture over the polished, dark wood of the counter and twisting his wrist every so often to take a swig of his beer. Dean had already downed 6 beers, 4 shots and hit on 4 young ladies tonight. And they started ditching him faster with every beer and shot he downed. But, at this point he was too drunk to care about basically anyone but himself. 

"Bartender," Dean suddenly yelled, raising his now empty beer bottle and his voice now fading softer with every word, "Can I get another beer?" 

Sam closed his computer, putting his things away quickly and hurrying over to Dean. Just when the barman was about to hand Dean another bottle, Sam intercepted it and sat down it down on the counter.

”I think that’s enough of that.” Sam sighed, turning to Dean.

“No! Gimmie.” Dean said dully, making sad grabby hands.

”You’re going back home.” Sam replied, paying for everything and pulling Dean by the shoulder out of the chair and hauled him out to the bar. The green-eyed man stumbled slightly with every other step, waving a lazy goodbye to the bartender. The younger settled the older in the Impala’s passenger seat and driving to the bunker.

Once they arrived, Sam dragged Dean out of the car and through the door. Sam sat Dean down in the library and slapped a porn magazine in front of him. The older brother’s eyes widening at the magazine.

“Don’t do anything stupid. I’m going for a quick salt-and-burn outside of town.” Sam muttered swiftly, then leaving as quick as he came.

////

Castiel wandered through the bunker with soft steps. It’s peacefully was then flooded with loud steps, thudding, and quiet talking. He ambled towards the sounds and peeked into the room. He sighed in relief. It’s just Dean. 

Dean stared at the porn magazine. Then, veering his focus to now approaching Cas.

“Well hello there, Castiel. Aren’t you looking fine this evening?” Dean said smoothly, looking Cas over with blown pupils.

Cas’ eyes narrowed and he grunted, “You are intoxicated, Dean.”

“What makes you say that?” Dean said, raising himself from his chair. With a few stumbles in Castiel’s direction, then going to clutch the angels’ trench coat, steadying himself.

“You are clearly not no condition to walk by yourself and seem more affectionate than usual.” Cas stated plainly, grabbing Deans wrists and holding them in the air firmly. 

“Has anyone told you that you have absolutely lovely baby blues?” Dean spouted, stare straight into Cas’ eyes and a dreamy grin plastered on his face. 

Castiel gives him a questioning look, then shaking it off and tugging Dean to his feet.  
Draping the hunter’s arm over his shoulder, Cas heaves Dean across the bunker to his room. 

Cas plopped Dean on top of his bed, upright and stood in front of him, not knowing what to do next. Dean gazed up with dimming eyes, his arms hanging on his sides. The green-eyed man let out a small groan and layed back on the bed, rolling over.

Opening his mouth to speak but closed it quickly, Cas connected the dots. Dean should sleep.

“Do you desire help out of your clothing?” Castiel said simply. 

No reply.

The angel walked over to the the hunter’s bedside and observed him. Pass out fast. Cas assumed that it would be a more comfortable sleep if his clothes were removed so he went to work on it. 

Slowly, he slipped off Deans shoes and jacket. Then, tugging off his socks and jeans. Unbuttoning the flannel, Castiel flushed, realizing what he was doing and but continued anyway. Once finished, Cas pulled the sheets over Dean and started to walk out. 

“Casss?” Dean whined from under the blankets. The angel rolled his eyes and turned around, seeing Dean’s half-closed eyes peeking over the covers.

“What is it?” Cas grumbled, stepping next to Dean’s side. 

“I require a kiss,” Dean said rather plainly, his words then started rushing together, “Nothing weird, just on the cheek. Unless, you want it any other way. That’s fine.” 

Cas cocked his head to side, then leaned down, pressing his lips against Dean’s for a short kiss. He straighten up, a pink flush going up his neck. The angel left with a quick “goodnight” without looking back at the hunter.

**Author's Note:**

> i might just do a part two if this gets enough or something. idk


End file.
